Arizona Air National Guard
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= |role= "To meet state and federal mission responsibilities." |size= |command_structure= Arizona Department of Emergency and Military Affairs United States National Guard Bureau |garrison= Joint Force Headquarters, 5636 E McDowell Road, Phoenix |battles= |decorations= |commander1= President Barack Obama (Commander-in-Chief) Michael B. Donley (Secretary of the Air Force) Governor Jan Brewer ''(Governor of the State of Arizona) |commander1_label= Civilian leadership |commander2= Major General Hugo E. Salazar |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Arizona Air National Guard emblem |aircraft_tanker= KC-135 Stratotanker |aircraft_fighter= F-16 Fighting Falcon |aircraft_recon= MQ-1 Predator }} The '''Arizona Air National Guard (AZ ANG) is the air force militia of the State of Arizona, United States of America. It is, along with the Arizona Army National Guard, an element of the Arizona National Guard. As state militia units, the units in the Arizona Air National Guard are not in the normal United States Air Force chain of command. They are under the jurisdiction of the Governor of Arizona through the office of the Arizona Adjutant General unless they are federalized by order of the President of the United States. The Arizona Air National Guard is headquartered at the Joint Force Headquarters in Phoenix, and its commander is Major General Hugo E. Salazar. Overview Under the "Total Force" concept, Arizona Air National Guard units are considered to be Air Reserve Components (ARC) of the United States Air Force (USAF). Arizona ANG units are trained and equipped by the Air Force and are operationally gained by a Major Command of the USAF if federalized. In addition, the Arizona Air National Guard forces are assigned to Air Expeditionary Forces and are subject to deployment tasking orders along with their active duty and Air Force Reserve counterparts in their assigned cycle deployment window. Along with their federal reserve obligations, as state militia units the elements of the Arizona ANG are subject to being activated by order of the Governor to provide protection of life and property, and preserve peace, order and public safety. State missions include disaster relief in times of earthquakes, hurricanes, floods and forest fires, search and rescue, protection of vital public services, and support to civil defense. Components The Arizona Air National Guard consists of the following major unit: * 161st Air Refueling Wing : Established 12 December 1946 (as: 197th Fighter Squadron); operates: KC-135R Stratotankers : Stationed at: Sky Harbor Air National Guard Base, Phoenix : Gained by: Air Mobility Command : Provides aerial refueling support to Air Force, Navy and Marine Corps and allied nation aircraft.Arizona Department of Emergency and Military Affairs (DEMA website * 162d Fighter Wing : Established 1 July 1956 (as: 152d Fighter Interceptor Squadron); operates: F-16C/D Fighting Falcons : Stationed at: Tucson Air National Guard Base, Tucson : Gained by: Air Education and Training Command : The largest ANG fighter wing consisting of about 1,100 full-time members and 600 part-time citizen airmen. The wing consists of three squadrons and more than 70 F-16 aircraft. the 162d conducts international pilot training in support of foreign military sales (FMS) program.162d FW GoANG website * 214th Reconnaissance Group : Established 29 August 2007; operates: MQ-1B Predators : Stationed at: Davis-Monthan Air Force Base, Tucson : Gained by: Air Combat Command : The wing flies the MQ-1B Predator over Afghanistan via satellite from ground control stations in Tucson214th RG website Support Unit Functions and Capabilities: * 107th Air Control Squadron : Stationed at: Luke Air Force Base, Glendale : Gained by: Air Education and Training Command : It provides radar control to flying units operating in local airspaces. It operates and maintains extensive radar and communications to train student Weapons Directors for postings throughout the Air Force and Air National Guard.107th ACS Factsheet * 111th Space Operations Squadron : Stationed at: Sky Harbor Air National Guard Base, Phoenix : Gained by: Air Force Space Command : It is a space communications unit, being the military's first unit to operate free-floating balloons in the near space environment. History On 24 May 1946, the United States Army Air Forces, in response to dramatic postwar military budget cuts, imposed by President Harry S. Truman, allocated inactive unit designations to the National Guard Bureau for the formation of an Air Force National Guard. These unit designations were allotted and transferred to various State National Guard bureaus to provide them unit designations to re-establish them as Air National Guard units.Rosenfeld, Susan and Gross, Charles J (2007), Air National Guard at 60: A History. Air National Guard history program AFD-080527-040 The Arizona ANG was founded by Barry Goldwater, and its origins date to the formation of the 197th Fighter Squadron at Luke Army Airfield, Glendale, receiving federal recognition on 12 December 1946. It was equipped with F-51D Mustangs and its mission was the air defense of the state. 18 September 1947, however, is considered the Arizona Air National Guard's official birth concurrent with the establishment of the United States Air Force as a separate branch of the United States military under the National Security Act The Arizona ANG was integrated in 1947, two years before President Truman's Executive Order 9981 which abolished racial discrimination in the United States Armed Forces. On 2 October 1957 the 197th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron was authorized to expand to a group level, and the 161st Fighter-Interceptor Group was allotted by the National Guard Bureau, extended federal recognition and activated. Today, the Arizona ANG performs a worldwide air refueling mission, a homeland defense training mission and tactical battlefield reconnaissance missions. Its 111th Space Operations Squadron is the first space communications unit in the United States military. After the September 11th, 2001 terrorist attacks on the United States, elements of every Air National Guard unit in Arizona has been activated in support of the Global War on Terrorism. Flight crews, aircraft maintenance personnel, communications technicians, air controllers and air security personnel were engaged in Operation Noble Eagle air defense overflights of major United States cities. Also, Arizona ANG units have been deployed overseas as part of Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan and Operation Iraqi Freedom in Iraq as well as other locations as directed. References * Gross, Charles J (1996), The Air National Guard and the American Military Tradition, United States Dept. of Defense, ISBN 0160483026 * Arizona Air National Guard website * Goldwater, Barry. Goldwater (1988) ISBN 0-385-23947-5, autobiography External links * Arizona Air National Guard * 161st Air Refueling Wing * 162nd Fighter Wing Category:United States Air National Guard Category:Military in Arizona